Crushing on Aizawa
by sam-coline
Summary: Collection of Eraserjoke oneshots. Chapter 1:Smile His eyes meet hers and they shared a smile across a crowded room.


1\. Smile

Head held high,she sprinted across the room with the fabric of her gown slapping lightly with each step forward. A formal event was never her thing, so she found it hard to be poised and elegant. But dare she say, she was a sight to behold in her long black gown.

Emi's eyes wandered across the room to spot her date making small talk with a group of people she barely knew. Small talk hardly being his forte, he still looked composed getting away with one word replies. However, what bothered her were the women flirting away with him.

His eyes meet hers and they shared a smile across a crowded room. Her smile soon faded away, as a woman attempted to link arms with him while pressing her chest into him.

Her face grew red in envy and she glared daggers at the back of his head.

He had already drawn is his attention away from her to said the woman, speaking to her softly as her cheeks grew pink.

Tears brimmed in anger in Emi's eyes, and let out a soft sight of relief as she watched the duo part away from eachother. She had hoped, the man in question would make his way to her and stick close together as a date was supposed to. However, he made no such attempt but instead choose to stay in his spot by the bar, leaning against the counter lightly taking slow sips of his drink.

If she was stunning today, he was screaming badboy sexy with his coat off, loosened tie and rolled up sleeves. Aizawa Shouta, looked dangerously handsome with his hair swept back in a man bun and clean shaven look. She found him enticing even in his messy look but to learn that other women felt the same so strongly, made her insecure.

She joined him, grabbing a drink of her own while leaning closely against him, soaking in his warmth. He casually glaced over his shoulder to find Emi nuzzling into his side with affection and he let her. He continued to sip his drink but raised an eyebrow at the sudden loss of warmth as Emi pulled away from him.

As if questioning her move, he turned his torso facing towards his partner to find her looking away from him with a grim look on her face. His forehead creased in anticipation of her voice, which never came as she gave him a bored look.

Few seconds ago, she was cuddling against him but now stood a few inches in an awkard silence as though they were strangers.

Shrugging his shoulders, he downed the last of his drink at once and attempted to close the distance between them.

One hand grabbed his coat and the other made way to her lower back guiding her away to the empty corner, as he whispered into the shell of her ear making her shiver.

"Let's talk over there."

His hand never left the small of her back,as his thumb drew small circles on her exposed flesh. He smiled as her breath hitched at his small ministrations but restorted back to his poker face. They reached a dark corner of the room, with Shouta trapping Emi with her back against the wall, hands now in his pockets.

"What's wong?"

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" She said now with a hopeful look, wiping away the frown on her face.

"I don't know. If you say it's nothing, then it's fine." Shouta said casually, shrugging his shoulders since she was the acting weird a few minutes ago.

He caught her slipping into another trance, flicking her forehead with a finger and she winced in pain, swatting away his hand. He grinned as she gave him a look of annoyance rubbing the sore spot, soon followed by a bout of giggles. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as she beamed brightly at him, one hand resting on her hip.

"Hey, Shouta want to hear some party jokes?" Emi held up a finger in excitement.

"No."

"How do you throw a space party?"

"Uh…"

"You Planet!!! Hahaha!" Her laughter roared loudly catching the attention of the people around them.

"Wait.I got another one. How do poets say hello? "

He gave no answer, but people soon gathered around them as they soon as they recoginzed the beloved smile hero, Ms. Joke.

"Hey,have'nt we metaphor?". She doubled over in laughter and the others joined in as well.

Shouta soon felt out of place and his headache returned for the second time that day. Social gatherings were never his thing, but Emi on the other hand was a social magnet who drew attention from the people around her. The mood was merry whenever she was around, with the contant jokes and her quirk as well.

Despite her bright smile, she was a demon behind her laughter quirk who could punch the guts out of villians in combat. Never mess with the pro hero, he learned that the hard way.

"You enjoy the party. I'll be right by the bar. " He informed her and left before she could say a word.

Soon, she was pre-occupied as known faces engaged her in conversations as she had a lot catching up to do. When she finally caught her breath, Shouta was no where to be found. They really needed to be together right now, as romantic music filled the rooms and couples came together for a slow dance.

She danced a few rounds before this, but the one that really mattered was nowhere in sight. Dejected, she slowly made her way out of the room through the intimate couples dancing in each other's embrace .Oh, how she envied them.

Emi found herself in the quietness of balcony with the muffled music of the party still resonating in her ears. She bit her lip in frustration inorder to fight back her tears for the second time that day, and wrapped her arms around herself as the chilly air of the night hit her.

Her long black figure-hugging gown was such a waste of money. The sleevless attire showed off her slender but strong arms with her back completely exposed just stopping a little shy from her bottom and her pale right leg peeking through the slit of her dress. Here she was wearing the most bold and revealing attire of her life in his favorite color-black but she recieved no extra attention from him.No compliments,nothing.

It was supposed to be the one of the best nights of her life with her deepest hidden fantascies being fulfilled. It was the first formal event they attented, since they officially got together. After years of her shameless flirting and pinning after him, she couldproudly confirm the status of their relationship.

According to her fantasy, they were supposed to be stuck to the hip and him fawning all over her in her dress. They would be swaying in eachother's arms to the music sharing kisses as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears. But alas! Here she was all alone outside weeping, while other women fawned over her man.

"So did that idiot leave you all alone to yourself?" A familiar voice approached her from behind.

Emi swiftly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, as Nemuri leanded against the railing beside her. The older woman, a pro hero-Midnight has been Shouta's friend for as long as she remember. She's one of the few people who knew him intimately, as well as how the relationship of the couple progressed.

Even, when they worked as Pro-Heros of neighbouring agnecies, Emi often found her visiting him which peaked her curousity in the R-rated Pro hero.

It was a relief to learn then that they were nothing more than friends. Inorder to learn more about the messy haired man, she invited the older woman out for coffee but instead got her own secrets caught.

"You are in love with Aizawa, are'nt you?" Nemuri had questioned her with a bemused glint in her eyes, which had left her 21yr old self blushing, with her face in her hands. She was one of the few who realized how deeply she loved the pro hero-Eraserhead.

"What's wrong, Ms.Joke? Tears don't suit our beloved smile hero."

"It's nothing. It's just me being silly."

Nemuri hummed in response as she helped Emi wipe off her smudged makeup.

"You know, woman have been throwing themselves at Aizawa for as long as I can remember."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?" Emi fretted while waving her arms.

"It was'nt supposed to.Maybe, the next part will."

"Huh?"

"That dork is just to lazy or dense to realize that and do something about it. Besides,yours is the only goods I have seen him sneaking glances at."

She emphasized her point by smacking Emi on the butt, recieving a small shriek in return followed by a nervous giggle.

"Now that you are finally smiling, go back to the party and find that moron. Let elder sis here go back to her date and see what special he has planned."

Feeling slightly better, she composed herself and rejoined the room admist the dancing bodies. The room suddendlly felt stuffier and darker than she could remember as she struggled maneuvering across the room trying to find her beloved.

In her vain struggle, she ended up with twisting an ankle and breaking one of her heels. She was a woman on a mission and so she chucked away the useless pair and limped on one feet wobbling her way, grace long gone.

A sudden crash and yelp was heard causing everyone to panic and move about franatically. One of them ended up bumping into an already unbalanced Emi, as she lost her control and braced herself for the impact of the fall.

However, she found herself cradled into a strong chest with one arm on the back of her head and the other arm wrapped firmly across her waist. Breathing in the familiar scent, she looked up to find Shouta staring down at her with a concerned look as she gave him a victorious smirk over finally finding him.

The commotion caused the party to come to sudden halt as the room was fully lit and music stopped. Apparently, one of the guests had slipped and bumped into one of the decorative vase that caused the crashing sound.

Swooning over the fact that Shouta still held her protectively in his arms, she glanced over shoulder to the area of the commotion. Her faced paled in color, when she realized her thrown heels lying there was cause of the fall, burying her face back into his chest from embaraasement.

It did not take long for Shouta to put two and two together, as he breathed a long sigh before parting away from her still holding her arm to keep her steady. He casually walked across the room with everyone confused, watching him as he slowly picked up the abandoned pair of heels and walked back to his green haired woman.

"Kill me already." He could hear her mumble and as he bent on one knee and helped her wear her heels again as Emi resisted in vain.

Emi was red in the face as he stood up and he took off his coat and wrapped it around her waist grumbling about the damned dress, finally whispering into her ear.

"Be prepared to run when I give the cue."

Interwining his fingers into hers,he guided her across the crowded room, while she looked at thr ground not daring to meet the gazes on the door. As they reached the exit, he began sprinting and dragged her along. In a moment, he realized that she was struggling to keep up with her broken heel and therefore tossed her over his shoulder without a warning running as fast as he could.

Emi wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly as he manouevered skillfully down the stairs into an empty deep corner of the grounds of the building. As he struggled to catch his breath, he heard her giggling like a silly teen. He roughly adjusted her to his eyelevel, hoisted up with his arms wrapped around her mid thigh, mindful of her wobbly situation.

She was staring down at him with a silly smile and arms resting on his shoulder, he gave her an annoyed look.

"I can't believe what just happened. We wrecked a formal event and actually fled the scene." She laughed more heartily now.

"You did the wreckage."

"Well, you were my partner in crime when you fled away with me.My hero."

She grabbed his face affectionately with both palms, rewarding him a chaste kiss which suprised him immensely and caused the latter to blush. Despite, being bold with her jokes and flirting and several kisses that they shared, not a single one was ever intiated by Emi, this being the first.

Shouta suddenly became very aware of their proximity, with their faces just inches away and their bodies flushed against eachother. He slowly dropped her down with his palms resting on her hips, both unable to tear away from eachother. Staring down on her small form, his eyes railed across her facial features-eyes, nose and lips. Going further down, he noticed her bare neck and exposed collarbone; just for a moment he lingered on the form of her chest that was slightly pressed against him.

Realizing thay he had been caught staring, he let go off her completely while taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Mirroring his own state of embarrassment, she took a moment to ponder and suddenly pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Midnight was right about you. However, you had a woman throw her chest in your full view, you never batted at eye.Why are you embarrased with me? "

"What woman? What are you talking about?"

"You know who. The one with the big doe eyes, who was holding your arm and you were whispering with?"

"Ah! That one. I don't know her at all. Wait, were you jealous? Was that why you were grumpy? " He asked with a cocky grin.

"That's not the point. If you don't know her at all, what were you whispering about?" She demanded embarrased as well as annoyed.

"I told her to let my arm go and that I was not interested. "

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, what else?" He answered her as if it the most obvious thing ever.

"Shouta, you are hilarious. I can't believe I was such an Idiot.Midnight was right all along." She beamed happily, arms held wide as she tipped to the side again while moving forward.

Shouta bent down once again on his knee, placing her arm on his right shoulder for support and helped her take off both heels as they no longer served any purpose. The moment he stood up, he saw her unwrapping his coat and prompting him to wear it again, which he obidiently complied. She spread her arms wide in anticipation at him with a soft smile.

"You owe me a dance!!"

"You know I don't dance Emi."

"Then just hold me." She bekoned him into her arms and he complied.

Wrapping her arms tighly around his neck, he bent down to embrace her tighly against him, relishing her warmth. She slightly swayed them both humming to herself with no music, but is just felt right.

"You know it's your fault for not being there. I would'nt have broken my heel if I were not searching for you. We could have been dancing to real music."

Shouta gave no response as he just hummed back in a low voice enjoying holding her close to him.

"You know I wore this black dress for you but you paid no attention at all.Don't you like it?"

"I don't."

She snapped back with a 'why' breaking the embrace resting her hands on his shoulders shaking him accusingly as he still held her.

"It's not your style and it's too revealing.I would rather have you wear something like this,when its just the two of us."

"Is that why you have'nt been paying any attention to me the whole night."

"Wrong. I paid attention, but it was rather difficult for me being around you wearing that. And as for being away, I went to get these thinking you were not well."

He pulled out a few caramel toffees from his pocket; she always felt better with some sugar in her system when she felt drained out. Emi picked a toffee out of his hand and ate it, while he put the rest back into his pocket. Contemplating in her mind, she looked around to find no one around them and boldly pulled at his tie.

"You can still pay attention to me and it does not have to be difficult now."

This invitation was enough for him to turn her around, pushing her back against the wall and diving in for a hard kiss. His one arm grabbed her chin, while the other layed on the wall behind her as he leaned in for a deeper kiss. She kissed him back with the same fervour and passion, causing him to break the kiss and stare at her through half lidded eyes. Her lips lingered with the taste of caramel and desire in her eyes sent shivers down his spine.

He swooped in for another kiss, engaging her mouth and body in another bout of frenzy passion. The arm on the wall moved to her bare back rubbing every part of her exposed flesh. The fingers holding her chin skimmed through her bare shoulders to her hips pressing hard into them.They slowly moves south to graze the skin of her bare thigh peeking through the slit of her dress.

Emi felt a shiver down her spine at the touch as she let out a satisfied sigh through her lips and he parted away before he lost more control. She missed the feeling of the tingling sensation that his stubble left after his kisses, as he was clean shaven today for the event.

She was wrong, this was one of the best nights of her life. They danced in eachother's embrace and kissed her senseless a minute before. Now he looking down at her with such loving eyes and that were meant only for her.

She was happy that she has lost the count of the times they've kissed since it didn't matter anymore.

"C'mon. Lets go home.Eri has probably already fallen asleep."

He said as slipped his coat on her bare arms and carried her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and showered his cheeks with small kisses for being such a gentleman which he did not mind at all.

"Say Emi, do you want to sleep in my room instead of Eri. We should'nt disturb her this late."

"Yeah.Just sleeping.Nothing else."

"Just the two of us?" Emi blushed brightly at the thought.

"Sure that would be nice." said Emi as she hid her shy smile in the crook of his neck and Shouta held back his soft smile as they made their way to the U.A. teacher's quarter.


End file.
